1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device.
2. Related Art
In an optical device including an attachable and detachable eyepiece, there is a structure that prevents the eyepiece from falling off by contacting a screw that is screwed in the radial direction, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-126586
Since the structure contacting the screw is provided to contact the screw from one side of the optical axis, there are cases where the optical axis of the eyepiece is shifted from the optical axis of the overall optical device.